


Bruised Wrists & Borrowed Books

by panthershabit



Series: IronPanther [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Between Brock/Tony, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Tony has to get away from his abusive Alpha for his daughter's safety and his but finds it impossible with every attempt he makes. Another Alpha might just be what changes everything and saves Tony Stark.





	Bruised Wrists & Borrowed Books

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an abusive relationship with a lot of triggering actions, words etc. so if you feel that could upset you, there's a warning. There are scene breaks every 800-900 words.
> 
> Also, this is my first major A/B/O fic where I go into details about things like heat, ruts, scents etc. so please take that into consideration if some of the tropes aren't usually what happens in the A/B/O universe.
> 
> Kudos and Feedback would really be appreciated!

Tony instantly recognized the exasperated expression across Brock's face once Steve had walked into them across the road. Fuck, even Steve could see Brock was slightly irked but because of the fact he didn't reside in their house, he had no idea of how much worse that expression was for Tony. The expression was practically calamitous. Nonetheless, Brock still shook Steve's hand and pretended like he didn't want to punch the blonde right in the face.

"So, how's Sam?" Brock asked disguising his snide intentions with a faux smile. Steve was still sensitive about his previous relationship with the long-haired brunet who ended up moving out but knowing how much of an asshole Brock was motivated him to brush it off with a grin and turned back to look at their house across from Brock and Tony's.

"Yeah, he's doing good. He's still running the support group for the veterans and running his site in the spare time. I don't really have a clue how he does all that though, I'm a bit old-fashioned," Steve laughed and he was joined by Brock and Tony after. Tony enjoyed the times when he could go round to Sam and Steve's whenever Brock was at the bar with his friends - the other Alphas - and the three would lose time in watching  _another_  movie Steve Rogers hadn't seen. "You know Tony, you're pretty smart. Maybe you could go around to Sam's and help him out sometime?"

Excitement shot up in the Omega's heart at the chance to go back. It had felt like forever since he'd seen Sam due to the fact that once Brock discovered that he was going around to their house during his drinking sessions, he basically ordered Tony to never do it again. He was a drunken mess that night, accusing Steve of trying to get Tony to be yet another Omega of his. Humiliating was the easiest word to describe how he felt watching Brock yell such accusations at Steve and bring up his painful history.

"I'd love to," Tony answered eagerly and Brock tightened his grip around Tony's waist with a smile.

"He's such a nice guy," Brock insisted, adding more pressure discreetly. Tony immediately knew what was happening but couldn't change his facial expression in case Brock brought up once they were indoors. "But I'm sure he's busy, right?"

Just one chance. Maybe he'd say it now - no, he couldn't. Brock would kick him and their child out and Tony couldn't do that to Morgan. If he could just indicate something perhaps his friends would let him crash at theirs until he had the opportunity to find a place for him and his child. Anything to get away from Brock. But there was no way out and it ached to know that.

Looking down and back up again, Tony sighed. "Y-Yeah...I probably should check before I agree to anything. Well, it was nice seeing you Steve, say hi to Sam for me."

Brock nodded and watched Steve raise an eyebrow. "Right...well, I'll make sure I do. Catch you around, Tony. Brock."

Steve made his way back into his house and as Brock walked with Tony towards theirs. All he could sense was the Alpha's anger and prayed it wouldn't be as bad as last time when Morgan watched her father beat Tony Stark in front of her. To this day, Tony failed to get the haunting sound of her begging Brock not to hit him out of his head. He tried to be good so that Brock wouldn't do anything but at this stage, it was impossible. Brock held him responsible for every little thing and sooner or later, he'd get physical. Tony would be lying if he tried to say things weren't this bad at the start; they were just the same but Brock acted differently so Tony would have to stay with him once he was pregnant. Once Morgan was born, that's when the hitting started. The short-haired brunet wanted to hope it wouldn't be the same tonight, but that hope was very small.

 

* * *

 

"Fucking slut!" 

The impact of Brock's palm against Tony's face was horrifying, almost enough to draw blood from his lip. As it continued, Tony could only hear ringing and not himself pleading for it to end. Brock had waited until Sam and Steve left for their weekly dinner out so that Tony would have nobody to ring or call out to help him.

"What, you don't think I  _know_  you wanna go over to their house, fuck them instead of me?"

"P-Please, Brock! You'll wake our daughter up!"

The Alpha slammed his Omega against the wall and grunted. "You think I really give a fuck about her?"

That was enough to bring everything bottled up in Tony out and he pushed Brock away from him so hard that the Alpha fell onto the bed. Shocked, Brock's eyes became wide with fury.

"Well, you gave a fuck when you were fucking me you goddamn scumbag!"

Unfortunately for the Omega, his moment of rage was short-lived and he watched as Brock stood up and huffed while approaching him. 

"You're fucking dead..."

Tony tried to run from the room and open the door but Brock latched his arm around Tony's neck and pulled him back in while the short-haired brunet tried to get away from him. Handling the man roughly, Brock had his fingers pressed deeply into Tony's jaw as he looked at him.

"You wanna fuckin' disrespect me after everything I've done for you? Omegas never learn, like you never do. Flirting with other guys like I wouldn't notice when that Steve Rogers asshole literally lures in any stupid Omega and makes them feel good about themselves so he'll fuck them?"

 _What you did to me_. Tony was not in a position where he could say it but it was the absolute truth. Brock was one of those two-faced Alphas who promised security and love while they were dating and once they had sex, began to lose interest on those promises. Tony felt blessed in his life to have a beautiful daughter who was kinder and definitely a better person than Brock would ever be, but as horrible as it was to even think about if he hadn't have given birth to Morgan he'd have no reason to tolerate this. That's how far Brock had pushed him, to think like  _that_. He never blamed Morgan and hated himself for even ever thinking like that the very few times he did.

Brock began to unfasten his belt and Tony backed away on the bed. "Well, I'll show you a fucking flirt, seeing as you're so desperate for cock."

"Brock,  _no_! Don't do this, please!"

Flailing his arms once Brock's belt was loose and his hands were around the Omega's wrists, Tony tried his hardest to get away as fear flooded his mind. 

"Why? Isn't this what you  _want_?! Alpha dick?!" Brock barked viciously. His words were so harsh that pieces of saliva hit against Tony's face but all Tony cared about was escaping the violent man's hold. 

Brock's hands had pinned Tony's to the cream mattress when the door knocked and Brock eased up for once in his life and turned around, body still half on top of Tony's. To his shock, it was the small, brown-haired girl who seemed both tired and distressed. "What are you doing to Mama?"

Perhaps the violent Alpha had a moment in his life where he was replaced with a half-decent human being, Tony wasn't sure. But when he let go of Tony and stood up, it was something neither of them expected.

"Nothin'," Brock murmured sheepishly. Tony would go as far as to say he seemed ashamed. "We were just...just wrestling. You remember how Daddy was on the high school wrestling team? I was just showing your mama some of my old skills."

Morgan turned her eyes onto the glossy-eyed man on the mattress who's hands trembled viciously. He nodded convincingly and chuckled for the sake of his daughter not being petrified and never being able to sleep again.

"Yeah...we were just wrestling. Did we wake you up?"

As she nodded, Brock ran his hand over his mouth and sighed. "You should put her back to bed. You know I was just saying words, I wouldn't-"

" _I know_ ," Tony interrupted, moving from the bed to approach their daughter. He knew Brock would have. He just also knew Brock only apologized when he thought Tony would come running back to him, which only happened because once he got a drink in him, Brock would start all the way from the beginning again. There was no end for Tony. But this time, he was getting away. For Morgan's sake and his. 

 

* * *

 

_Three Days Later..._

 

A few days had slipped away since Brock attempted to rape Tony and everything was blank in his mind. Nothing could shake that night out of his mind, especially the thought of what could have happened which literally made the man cringe horribly. He'd taken Brock for a violent boyfriend but despite everything that happened between them, never a rapist. Wrapping his fingers firmly around his coffee cup, it was refreshing to be with his friends again.

"So, Tones, be honest. Why don't you come around anymore? I refuse to watch any more Rom-Coms without our third man as a witness to Steve's bawling."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head with an admitting smile. In his defense, those long kisses where music played forever were the blonde Alpha's weakness. Tony couldn't think of a way to break it to them that his would-be rapist was so insecure and eager for an excuse to hit him that Tony was forbidden from going around to his friend's house.

"I...uh, just haven't found the time, I'm sorry. But this is really fun, I've missed this."

Sam nodded and turned his head to Steve, who was staring at Tony's long-sleeved white suit shirt. Tony  _hated_  those, and would rather 'die than be seen wearing those'. Plus there were the occasional times the brunet Omega would press one hand around the other and try to disguise his wincing. Sam, the other Omega amongst them, was too happy to notice but after the conversation he had yesterday with Brock, Steve couldn't stop thinking about everything he was observing.

"No need to apologize. We're going to the pictures next week if you wanna-"

" _Pictures_ , Steve? Do you  _see_  everything in black and white or...?"

Tony snorted a laugh and covered his mouth as Steve nudged his Omega lover. While they were laughing, Tony's eyes found themselves leaving his friends and unexpectedly falling on someone else. Initially, it was simply Tony's eyes moving around the room but once they set onto a singular man casually enjoying his coffee and a powdered blueberry muffin with his free hand holding a book. 

They weren't too far away from him but the Omega could still catch a strong wave of the now-confirmed Alpha's calm, sweet, piney scent. Both his scent and the Alpha were equally relaxed which was something Tony always wished he could be. There was no way to tell if this Alpha already claimed an Omega, but...but Tony couldn't think like that. If Brock even knew Tony was looking at other Alphas, he would lose his shit. But then again, he always did.

Other than his scent, the alluring Alpha had many things about him that Tony found fascinating. His flawless, dark complexion that beautifully correlated with his well-groomed beard. Not to mention the hint of entertainment in the corner of his mouth as his eyes closed in on the bottom of the page. Curiosity struck Tony's mind as he tried to see what the man was readying before a snap of the fingers brought him back to Earth.

"Hello? Is Tony Stark still in there?" Sam laughed and once Tony heard him he quickly retracted his eyes, just missing how the Alpha's he'd been gazing it had risen. 

"Oh, my bad. I was just thinking about...books. Yeah, books."

Steve noticed the only person in the entire coffee shop holding a book and shot his eyebrow up, choosing not to say anything. "Yeah, do you still read? I remember during summer, I'd be getting drunk off my ass and on the walk home, I would see Tony's light on just knowing he was buried in his book."

Tony giggled and scratched his beard. "Knowing wasn't enough for him Sam. Imagine at like four in the morning, the entire neighborhood hearing 'Tony what the fuck are you reading this time?!'"

The three of them burst into an eruption of laughter and remembering the good times was good for Tony and Steve. A lot of friends had slipped through contact between them - Clint was teaching rookie cops how to shoot, Bruce was a Math and Science teacher in Oxford, Natasha - well nobody knew where Natasha had gone after talking about some secret thing - and Thor was probably the least shocking of them all. The 'British Jock Who Wouldn't Stop' opened his own bar not too far from Bruce's work so the two could keep in contact with each other. It made sense, considering he drank more than most students in any school, let alone theirs. Plus, 'Thor's Mead' had a ring to it.

But not Steve and Tony. The quiet Omega who studied and read would never stop being friends with the charming, funny blonde Alpha. Their parallels were what brought them together and because of the history between them, Steve refused to allow Tony to be unhappy which was what he'd noticed recently was when Brock was concerned. 

"Hey, Tony, could you watch our stuff? I kinda wanna talk to Sam about his ' _H-E-A-T_ '..."

Sam's eyes shot open as quickly as his head snapped and before he could say anything Steve led him up and away from the table. He was visibly irritated but Tony just believed it was out of embarrassment, which it partially was.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, pal. Come on, Sam."

"'Sam' enough for you?" Sam complained as his eyes rolled. "You sure you don't wanna tell everyone my damn dick size while we're in here?"

 

* * *

 

"Man, what the fuck was that about? We've already talked about my heat," Sam hissed.

Steve put a palm on his shoulder to calm him down and met his eyes with the two brown ones in front of him sympathetically. "I know, I'm sorry. But hear me out, okay? I had to talk to you without Tony."

Suddenly the counselor eased up and clenched his jaw, clearly still agitated but willing to listen. "Why?"

"I think Brock is...I think Brock's  _controlling_  Tony. God, I can't even bring myself to say the words."

"Wait, what do you mean? Like telling him what to do or... _hitting_  him?"

Steve broke away and pursed his lips before leaning on the sink. When his eyes met the reflection of himself, he sighed. " _Both_. Tony's covering his wrists, which he hates doing, he never comes around to our house ever since Brock came in drunk, shouting at him. And a couple of days ago, Tony said he'd be willing to see you again, and Brock basically made him change his answer. And..."

Sam held Steve's hand from behind to offer support and moved in closer.

"Fuck, that's horrible. But what's the 'and' about?"

Turning around, Steve pulled his brows together and brushed two fingers and his thumb on his chin, just under his lips.

"He was looking at that Alpha like he was a Christmas present. Like if he could, he would talk to him. I mean, the guy was reading a book! He's handsome-"

"For an Alpha."

"So you looked at one point too."

"But I'm not calling him handsome."

"Whatever," Steve chuckled. "He's perfect for Tony."

"But what about Brock?" Sam frowned. "Shit, what about Morgan?"

They both had downturned heads as they thought about the consequences of matching Tony up with this stranger of an Alpha. For all they knew, this Alpha had already claimed his Omega.

"What if...what if we get Tony to move in with us while Brock is out and the two can stay at ours? They'd be safe."

Sam agreed with the idea of getting Tony to a sanctuary, but something came across his mind. "But what about my heat? I don't wanna get all worked up in front of company. I already explained to the vets why I won't be there for a week but those two are definitely gonna hear us if they're in the house."

"True. Can't we just call the cops and have the asshole arrested?"

"If they don't have enough evidence he won't get arrested and if they do, he'll only be released as soon as possible without that evidence. He'd end up killing Tony."

"God, I'll fucking kill him if he hurts Tony again. How didn't I notice this sooner? I'm a shit fr-"

As Steve got worked up, Sam took his other hand and slowly pressed his lip against it.

"Baby, it's not your fault. I didn't see it either. As fucked up as it is, it's good that we know  _now_. We can still save them."

"So, what do we do?"

"I've got a friend, Erik. He looks after May's boy all the time. Tony stays with us, Morgan stays with Erik, away from Brock and she doesn't have to hear all the shouting you're gonna be doing at Brock."

"Don't you wanna confront him too?"

"Of course I do. But I'll probably be too overwhelmed with the thought of your dick to think about anything else," Sam admitted and Steve shrugged his shoulders in a 'good point' motion.

"Let's go introduce Tony to the Alpha, then."

 

* * *

 

Once they returned the couple found Tony discreetly moving his eyes to the Alpha again and smiled at each other. They sat back in their chairs and Steve sitting on the left side of Sam meant he was closer to the Alpha who was still reading. Tony noticed Steve's wondering eyes and had no idea of what was going on in the man's head.

"Hey, uh, sorry to bother you," Steve began, waiting for the Alpha's eyes to peel from the book. Tony's head cocked once he heard Steve addressing the man and was even more flustered once he looked away from his book. "My friend, Tony, loves to read and he just wanted to know what you were reading. You seem to be enjoying it a lot."

Tony was no longer flustered. He was mortified. 

"Is that so? Surely, if reading is a preferred pastime of his, he could read the cover of the book?" 

Had it not been for the assuring smirk on his face, they would have all thought that was a way of telling them to fuck off and leave him alone. But his expression was a contradiction to those thoughts.

"I'm joking, of course. The book is Song of Solomon, a powerful novel by an amazing writer. You should try to read one of her books sometime, they are truly breathtaking."

The Alpha's voice was thickly accented, in a smooth, elegant manner that made all three of them want to hear more.

"I'll try to find a copy in a store," Tony promised. "Thanks for the recommendation."

A smile snuck onto the Alpha's face and Tony was happy to have done that. Steve and Sam watched on as their friend came out of his Brock-induced shell to talk to someone else who enjoyed reading.

"I'm glad you said that. Nowadays people simply believe in finding an online copy via PDFs," Beautiful, Smart Alpha Man explained. Tony was already on the nickname stage.

"What's the point? You might as well read a text!" Tony scoffed and Sam curled into Steve's hold, knowing for a fact that's how he preferred to read. Great, he was the only one who wasn't old-fashioned. Sooner or later, they'd be making young jokes at his expense.

"Exactly. Well, I've read this twice already so if you promise to return it, I could give you this copy."

An excuse to see him again? Tony couldn't wish to say yes quicker in his life. But he barely knew the man and decided to play it cool, for his sake and his friends'.

"Thanks, but how would I know where to return it? I don't even know your name."

Finishing the last of his muffin, the Alpha drew a pen from his pocket and dragged the napkin on his table closer to him.

"I come here regularly but I guess if you're busy reading this, you'll have to contact me in order to find me. Here's my number," he proposed, handing Tony the napkin with his number on it. "And of course, I'm T'Challa. I hope you enjoy the book."

Shaking Tony's hand, T'Challa could scent the rise of excitement coming from Tony and gave a smirk with no explanation. 

"Thanks for the book."

"No problem. I'll see you around, Tony."

As T'Challa left, Tony completely forgot about Brock Rumlow and turned back to Steve and Sam who was containing their outbursts until they saw the Alpha leave. Once the door closed, the duo burst into squeals and took turns squeezing Tony's arms excitedly.

"The napkin trick?! Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed with joy. He'd never actually seen the 'number on a napkin' scenario apart from whenever they watched romantic movies together. "This is like an actual movie, I'm trying not to freak out right now."

"Brooding, handsome Alpha who gives an Omega his number and just leaves...it's perfect."

"There's the word 'handsome' again, Steve..." Sam warned sternly as his arms crossed.

Tony looked at Steve and furrowed a brow.

"Wait, when did you call him handsome before?"

"Neeevermind, Tony's got a date!"

Suddenly, everything came back to Tony, including fear which Steve noticed.

"Hold on, I can't do this. Brock'll..."

Both Sam and Steve chewed their lips nervously and knew what he intended on saying.

"Brock will  _what_?"

 _'Tell them now!'_  Tony screamed in his head. This could be his chance out of the toxic relationship. But then he remembered that Steve was talking about Sam concerning his heat.

"Nevermind," he murmured, defeated. One day he'll be able to use the words. In the meantime, he can just be happy that this book will remind him that someone out there agrees with him.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for today, guys, really. I've missed this a lot."

Sam smiled at Tony and squeezed his shoulder. "I missed this too, Tones."

Steve looked up at the elegant house belonging to Brock and Tony which made him frown.

"Actually, I wanna just speak to Brock about something."

"Steve..." Sam started, knowing what exactly the blonde longed to tell Brock. Tony noticed Sam's hesitance and questioned whether or not Steve may have noticed something. 

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna explain something to him."

"Steve? What are you going to explain to him?"

Steve made his way to the door as Sam shrugged his shoulders in response to Tony's quizzical stare.

"Wait, Steve, I don't think you should-"

Three knocks to the door interrupted the brunet Omega and Steve waited for his eyes to mirror Brock's. Soon, the man himself opened the door and raised his eyebrows once he saw Steve Rogers of all people. Had he not been so intent on staring down Brock, he would have seen the other Alpha's fist unclenching.

"Brock."

"Steve. I see you walked Tony home, thanks for that."

 _I'm gonna punch you in the fucking mouth one day._ "No problem," Steve shot back. "I just wanted to let you know that Sam's website is hitting a few snags so I asked Tony for his help. If he's not around more, that's why."

Brock looked over at Tony and opened his mouth. "Well, I-"

"I asked. I didn't even ask, really, I insisted. Tony's always cooped up in the house anyway."

Tony couldn't believe what was happening but there was no way he was about to object against it.

"Yeah, well there's Morgan to consider, who's gonna look after her?"

"Last time I checked I was talking to her other father," Steve snapped back. Brock scoffed and smiled at the other Alpha. "I'm sure your friends won't mind."

Now Tony knew Steve knew something. And Brock was getting that idea as well, anger boiling inside of him as Steve calmly smirked.

"Sure thing, Steve. You guys have fun, alright? I'll see you later Rogers. Sam."

Not verbally responding, Sam chose to raise his hand to acknowledge that he heard Brock even though the short-haired Omega could care less if he knew. The couple left Tony and said their goodbyes, watching on as Tony approached Brock. The Alpha knew he was being watched and gave a seemingly-forced smile to Tony before leading him into the house.

"Oh, fuck," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What? It worked. We'll get Tony to tell us tomorrow and he'll move in with us."

"Not that. He's got that  _T'Chulla_  dude's number in his pocket."

"Isn't it T'Challa?"

"Steve, what if Brock finds that number, or even asks about the book?"

"Shit..."

 

* * *

 

_Two Days Later..._

 

Surprisingly, Tony Stark actually got some peace to himself. After Steve's pushing, Brock was taking care of Morgan while he was in the bedroom losing himself to the book. Reading about the central character's life from birth to the adult stage of his life, Tony knew that there was so much to learn from this book. He'd made it past the fourth chapter in the last two days and after every chapter, picked up his phone with scolding temptation to message T'Challa about how good it was.

Instead, he went with contacting his best friend, Steve.

_**T:**  Do you think T'Challa would have finished the book by now?_

_**S:**  of course not. buuut you could always ask him..._

_**T:**  I keep wanting to message him but I don't want to seem creepy._

_**S:**  didn't he leave you a book and his number two minutes after meeting him?_

_**T:**  Yeah..._

_**S:**  i doubt he finds you creepy. you don't give someone your number if you think they're creepy._

_**T:**  I'll get halfway through the book first. Don't want him to think I'm eager._

_**S:**  cool, but just remember he's the one who had a pen in his pocket. ttyl._

_**T:**  That's not your lingo Rogers._

_**S:**  Perks of having a boyfriend with an addiction to the internet._

Tony smiled at the screen and pressed his finger against the button on the side to cease its light so he could return to the book. For a while, everything around him was in ethereal, peaceful silence as the pages turned and the words stacked up. But eventually, Brock entered and Tony's head looked to the window, realizing it was late in the night and he hadn't said goodnight to his daughter.

"Oh shit, I completely lost track of time," Tony worried.

"Don't worry about all that, I said Mama loved her too. What are you reading?"

Tony examined the book and looked back up at Brock as he slipped into the bed, pulling his shirt off and getting next to Tony.

"Song of Solomon, it's really good."

"Did we have that book? Most of the stuff we are either fantasy so Morgan can read it or action for the rare times I pick up a book," he laughed and Tony even laughed at his joke. Maybe Steve had finally given Brock his priorities.

"No, a friend gave it to me," Tony answered quietly. 

"Steve? Sam?"

Mulling over it, Tony was conflicted between being honest and lying. If he told Brock the truth - that a handsome, intelligent Alpha gave him the book as well as his number - he would be in for a shitstorm, and Brock seemed to be doing so good. If he lied and Brock found out, it would definitely be much worse without a doubt.

"No, another friend, T'Challa."

Brock exhaled strongly and turned to Tony, who put the book to the side.

"I haven't heard of this 'T'Challa' guy before. He an Alpha?"

"Brock does that really m-"

"Is he an Alpha?" Brock repeated, this time more sternly with a scornful expression worn on his face.

"Yes," Tony whispered. Once he saw how Tony's head slumped, Brock sighed and brushed his fingers against Tony's cheek. 

"Look, I ain't gonna get mad. To show you how much I love you, I was thinking of maybe...maybe bringing another life into this world."

The kisses on his cheek couldn't make Tony feel more repulsed after hearing that. There was no chance in hell Tony was bringing another child into the world only to grow up watching their father beat up their mother.

"I'm...I'm not in the mood tonight. I'm tired."

"This'll wake you up," Brock insisted, continuing to kiss the stoic Tony.

"Not tonight, Brock."

Out of nowhere, Brock brutally collided his closed fist against the headboard and Tony jerked away instantly. "Damn it! What is up with you recently? You barely talk to me, you don't respond to my affection, and now we can't even fuck?"

Something came over Tony that he couldn't stop and as his cheeks burned with anger he sat up and away from Brock.

"Because you tried to fucking  _rape me_ , Brock, okay?"

"Oh please, stop being such a fuckin' overdramatic bitch. I barely got my pants off."

"Don't you lie and say you wouldn't have done it if Morgan hadn't knocked on the door. I'm done with your shit, alright? I may have put up with your bullshit way of treating an Omega before but not anymore. Everyone knows what you're like, Brock. They're noticing the way I'm covering up the bruises that you leave! I'm not having my baby daughter see what you do to me and  _EVER_  think it's okay for someone to treat her like that. Good-fucking-night."

Turning his back to the shocked Alpha, Tony flicked the lamp off and closed his eyes. Finally, everything would end. He smiled with victory until Brock crept over him and pushed his mouth against his ear.

"You will always be mine. I'll do what I fuckin' like and this time, I won't stop if the door opens. Sweet dreams, bitch," he whispered and Tony shivered as well as whimpered after hearing that. For a few seconds, he was free. And now he was back to reality.

 

* * *

 

_ The Following Day _

 

Sam could feel the rise of intensity in his stomach as his heat came closer but he wanted to be there as Steve explained their plan to the unsuspecting Tony. He was comfortably sat on a cinnabar silk velvet couch while Steve was preparing the Omega a cup of black coffee. Sam apologized in advance for the reaction of his enhanced hormones which of course, in front of company, was a persistent erection. If Tony touched Sam's cheeks he'd feel how flushed with embarrassment they were and burn his hand.

The blonde returned to the company with two cups, his being the custom-made ' _old man_ ' cup and Tony's being the guest one absent of any design. Handing the plain white cup to Tony, the Alpha sat next to him and Sam sat on his other side.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Tony, we wanted to talk to you about something."

Taking a hard swallow, Steve turned to look at Tony and scanning the dread on his face, the brunet knew exactly what he was about to say. His suspicions had grown since the moment Steve confronted Brock and now those suspicions were exploding. 

"It's about Brock, isn't it?"

"Tony, he can't treat you like that."

Sam sensed the tension in Steve's scent and comforted Tony by squeezing his shoulder.

"Steve's right. You've gotta get out of there."

Tony's heart jumped and he had no anticipation of what to say next. It was a ginormous release of stress off his shoulders that his friends were finally aware of the abuse he had been suffering, but on the other side, he couldn't put his friends at risk of Brock's wrath either. And he had nowhere to go.

"I can't, Morgan doesn't have anywhere to go and I can't make her homeless just so I live an easy life."

"That's the thing, we've got a place for you here. One of my friends is great with kids, so you can trust him with her."

An eyebrow arched at the idea of handing his daughter to a complete stranger but there wasn't one person Sam knew that Tony could deem a bad person. The Omega certainly knew how to meet good people.

"God, I can't believe I'm even considering this. I feel so selfish, shipping my daughter off."

"Tony, you've been nothing but brave. I know you haven't said anything for Morgan's sake, but now it's time to consider your sake. Your life."

After pondering on the thought, Tony's smile came out of nowhere and made Sam and Steve both feel easier talking about the matter.

"What do you propose?"

"Well, Steve was thinking of calling Erik today, and you pack her things for her to stay the next few days at Erik's. You'd move in with us so that even though I'd be going through heat, you'd be safe 'cos if Brock comes over, Steve's instincts will be that I'm in danger, so the heat won't completely blur his mind. Once that's done, we'll help you look for a place to stay and move you away from him. Maybe even call the cops on his ass."

It was perfect. The entire plan was perfect. His smile beamed and he'd completely forgotten about his coffee which he began to drink with excitement. 

"That's an amazing plan, guys. How would I pack her things without him noticing?"

"Simple, you pack her things while he's getting drunk off his face with the other Alpha assholes, Steve will wait outside your house in case anything happens."

Tony could feel his heart racing and gave a nod eagerly. "Okay, let's do it. Thanks a lot, guys, really. You're the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

The three moved into one big hug and all three of them were grinning wildly.

"Sure thing, friend. You remember what Thor said at that quiet kid's party, what was his name? Eddie Cock?"

Tony belly laughed and broke from the hug to hold onto his knee.

"Eddie Brock, 'Eddie Cock' was Clint's nickname for him until that party. And yeah, I do. 'sometimes it's not what you say that gets you heard. It's what you do'."

Sam tittered to himself, completely discarding the motivational line. "Eddie Cock...that's funny."

 

* * *

 

_A Few Hours Later_

 

In and out. Tony had never anticipated that he'd been packing his daughter's things and running out of the house like some burglar. But he wasn't fearful or worried, instead, he was full of excitement that he was finally leaving Brock. The man had been a constant, reigning terror in Tony's life but today that all ended. While he had finished the hygiene bag, he still had stuff like small books and toys to go but the second his phone buzzed Tony felt a rush of panic. 

_**TC** : Enjoying the book? I don't care for emojis but please imagine a perked eyebrow to show my intrigue._

Tony smiled at the message and felt fuzzy at the fact someone sent messages in the same format as he did. While packing the toys into the second bag, Tony imagined what would happen if he had the opportunity to message T'Challa and move on from Brock. The times they could have together shot joy into Tony's stomach and had him grinning to himself.

 _ **Tony:**_  Almost finished Chapter 10, but wouldn't mind talking to you about what I've read so far tomorrow.

Waiting for the flawless Alpha's response, Tony stood from his squatting position and held the two bags tightly before rushing downstairs and finding Morgan on the couch watching the cartoons he had used as a distraction. 

 _ **TC:**_   _Tony, are you inviting me to an impromptu book club date? I could not possibly say no._

"Come on, Morgan. I need to speak to you about something before we leave the house."

"What's that, Mama?" Morgan questioned curiously. It broke Tony's heart thinking about not seeing his daughter for a period of time but it meant that for the rest of his life he could go without fretting on what Brock would do next and if Morgan would ever be in danger.

"Mama's gotta find us a new house, away from your Daddy, because...because..."

His head went down and his eyes were becoming shiny at how he couldn't bear the thought of telling his daughter what was really happening.

"Is it because Daddy's mean to you?"

Tony's eyes met Morgan's and he sighed, pursing his lips. "Yeah...that's why. But Mama's making sure he'll never be mean to you, so you need to stay with a friend of mine, okay? His name is Erik and he's got so many cool things at his house. You know how I feel about video games, well he has them at his house and I said you could play some or watch movies on the console."

Morgan jumped with excitement and Tony smiled at how happy she was. It definitely made this whole situation much easier.

"Okay, let's go now."

Tony led his daughter outside and once Steve was next to them they went to cross the road when Tony saw Brock stumbling at the end of the pavement on their side.

"Oh shit, Steve, it's Brock."

"Don't worry, Erik's pulling up now. You've got two Alphas who will protect both of you, it'll be okay."

Tony rushed with Steve to the other side and once Erik's silver Mercedes pulled up he immediately stepped out of the car.

"Wassup, Steve? I'm guessing you're Tony, nice to meet you."

The admittedly handsome Alpha extended a hand and revealed golden grills with his friendly smile. Steve took the bags and put them in the car as the two introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you too, Erik, thanks for everything you're doing."

Looking over at Brock, who pushed a hand against his brows to make out what he was seeing, Erik clenched his jaw and crouched down to Morgan's level. "Hey, I'm Erik, ya Mama's friend. He said you're more of a digital person than a toys person, right? Wanna watch a video in my car?"

Morgan nodded and Erik smiled at her.

"Here, say goodbye to Mama. It won't be for too long, and tomorrow you can video call him."

"Goodbye, baby. Mama'll see you real soon, be good for Erik okay?"

When Tony heard 'hey!' shouted down the street, the brunet's head snapped instantly. Nobody could feel the vicious sun hitting down on them because of the intensity of the situation. Erik took Morgan and managed to drive off by the time Brock ran over to the remaining two.

"You-you fucking bitch! Where's he t-taking my daughter?!" Brock slurred and Steve prepared for a fight but Brock threw can of beer at Tony's nose and the Omega fell over as the nearly-full can nearly shattered his nose into pieces. That's when Steve saw red.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Steve growled and he wrapped his arms around Brock's legs, lifting him up and running onto the road. Tony attempted to pull himself up as Steve laid into Brock and the two were exchanging blows - mostly Steve - while Tony was getting the blurry left eye sorted.

After a few more hits, Brock covered his face and Steve stood up from mounting the guy to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Brock, you're not gonna step one foot near Tony ever again! You see how I didn't call the cops on you? I won't next time either, and I won't stop punching. Come on, Tony."

Tony looked through one eye at how badly beaten Brock was, a pool of blood and bruises, and his mind was telling him it was wrong to smirk at the vulnerable bully laid on the ground. But he knew it was completely right to feel good about what he saw.

 

* * *

  

_ The Next Day _

 

On his first day Brock-free, Tony's chest tightened. Nothing to do with his attacker, but this time out of how he was going to explain the black eye to T'Challa. He clenched his eyes shut and sighed frantically before entering the coffee shop and hoped that T'Challa wouldn't inquire about the sunglasses. Swaying his head around, he found the calmative Alpha delving into another book and this time the man was relishing a salted caramel cookie as well as a slice of lemon loaf cake. So the cute guy had a sweet tooth, something Tony definitely could get with.

"Hey, bookworm," Tony quipped, shaking T'Challa's hand. The Alpha's clothes were less casual than last time and his overcoat was magnificently styled, a sleek black sweater underneath to match the color of the coat as well as his boots. 

"Says the one arranging book clubs, my friend. How have you been?"

T'Challa's accent played tricks on the Omega's mind from how smooth it was and so deep, full of confidence and rich in ambition Tony wanted to discover. It didn't do any favors that his smile was so welcoming either.

"Fine, just been enjoying the book you gave me."

A small, brief chuckle escaped T'Challa's throat and he picked up on the Omega's flush of...desire? He couldn't pin it on a certain feeling due to the blend of different feelings embroidered into his scent but the dominant one was desire. If he wished to learn more about Tony, he'd have to push for answers but he couldn't tell if the man was claimed or not.

"That's good to hear, I usually recommend something to my cousin but it falls on deaf ears. He's all about his 'PlayStation' nowadays."

"Just like my daughter," Tony grinned. "She loves technology, like not even just watching cartoons or movies. She likes science shows too."

T'Challa's smile fell but never disappeared once he heard that Tony had a daughter.

"You have a daughter?" T'Challa asked with a hint of disappointment. Tony noticed it and wondered if T'Challa had thought he was claimed, or if he just wasn't ready for children yet. It would be understandable of course, Tony wasn't a child person before he met Brock. He'd always worried he'd end up just like his father but so far that had never occurred.

"Yeah, a five-year-old. Her name is Morgan."

Suddenly, T'Challa's eyebrow raised and he narrowed his eyes. His cousin had mentioned that he couldn't meet with T'Challa later that day because he was looking after an Omega's child, another five-year-old girl. But those circumstances...T'Challa gazed at the sunglasses and Tony sensed a change in T'Challa's mood.

"Tony, may I ask something of you? Please, feel no offense towards it."

"What is it?" Tony responded with a quizzical smile.

"Your glasses. Would you take them off?"

Tony chewed on his lip and wrinkled his nose at the question. "I-uh-I just wanted to try something new, plus, it's kinda sunny in here, you know, I-"

"Erik's my cousin."

Tony immediately tried to hide his face behind his hand and T'Challa gently clasped his hands onto Tony's, bringing them onto the table. His eyes soon followed onto T'Challa's and T'Challa's face was sympathetic for the Omega.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Tony. There's nothing to be ashamed of, if anything, you should be proud."

T'Challa grimaced and sighed. "Really? It doesn't feel like that. I feel like a coward, I couldn't even walk away from him without a black eye."

"Who bought the house?"

The question was so abrupt that Tony's head tilted in confusion at what T'Challa was asking.

"My parents, I guess. I kept it after they...they passed."

The concerned Alpha lowered his brows and frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. But come with me."

"Wait, why? What's going on?"

"You'll see," T'Challa promised, scowling once his back was to Tony's. Thinking about what he was going to do to Brock got him pissed off, and he rarely got pissed off.

 

* * *

 

"Fuckin' slutty Omega, I smelt that fuckin' Alpha before he got away...all he wants is an Alpha cock, but when I offer it to his ungrateful ass, he says no!" Brock slurred through his sentences. There were cans and bottles scattered across the floor and Brock was watching old replays of sports games to pass the time when the doorbell rang and he barely managed to turn his head. He could smell the aroma of another Alpha and stumbled up to his feet to confront that asshole Steve Rogers.

Ready to go for round two, Brock walked towards the source of the noise and swung the door open with no haste, but instead of seeing a blonde man in front of him he saw a muscular, handsome Alpha whose posture was calm and collective.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I would apologize, as I am not a man for violence, but-"

Brock choked on the direct punch to his throat delivered by the stranger and dropped to the ground,  _again_. Tony was behind, eyes open at what T'Challa had done but he wasn't disagreeing with it.

"-rapists and abusers don't deserve an apology. They deserve what they've given. Come on, up."

Returning to his calm state, T'Challa picked the other Alpha up and dragged him out of the house as Brock wrapped his hands around his own throat, desperate for breath.

"Now, you'll be able to breathe properly in a couple of minutes, but..." T'Challa started, throwing Brock onto the pavement once they'd gone down the steps. "I don't expect to see you here in a few minutes. This is Tony Stark's house and his daughter's. You lost that right the second you laid hands on him. If I see you here again, well, my cousin will be here and so will your neighbor. I would likely kill you myself but that's not the man I am. How do you think your chances are against three Alphas?"

Tony walked over to Brock and nearly buckled with relief. 

"It's over...it's finally over. Fuck you, Brock."

Tony smiled and took T'Challa's hand, who led the Omega back into his house and Brock was dazed as well as pissed at what had just happened. The two made their way into the living room and Tony's sigh that followed was lengthy but relaxing.

"How do you feel?" T'Challa asked with a heartful smile. Placing one hand on Tony's shoulder, the Alpha gazed at Tony's calm, brown eyes as his thumb rubbed the shoulder.

"Like I can finally breathe again. Like..." Tony began, losing himself in T'Challa's gorgeous dark brown eyes. "...Like I can do this, again, and mean it."

"Do what?" T'Challa inquired, hoping it was what he'd built in a preconceived notion to Tony's gesture.

"This."

Tony slowly wrapped his arm around T'Challa's waist and the other hand on the back of his head, moving in to press his lips delicately against the Alpha's. A flush of affection burned through Tony and T'Challa could scent it, passionately fusing his lips with Tony's and breathing heavy as they continued into it. Without realizing, they were moving back and Tony was pressed against the couch which immediately made T'Challa back away with his mouth open and regretful eyes.

"Tony, I didn't mean to-"

Pushing a finger onto those beautiful lips of T'Challa's, Tony smiled. "Don't stress about it. We can go to the bedroom if you want, it's much more spacious and we won't have to worry about the noise."

T'Challa smirked at the Omega and kissed him again, taking his hand. "I'd love nothing more."

"Well, soon you'll have to change that to nothing more than me," Tony teased as T'Challa led him up the stairs.

"We'll see," T'Challa quipped back. "You still have to return my book."

 

* * *

 

_**Epilogue** \- One Month Later_

 

Nobody had seen Brock since T'Challa throat-punched him and everyone was happy about that. Knowing Tony was finally free of that man's abuse put everyone at ease and to celebrate Sam and Steve's successful attempt to have a child, they held a garden barbecue with everyone invited. T'Challa and Tony were, of course, sat on the grass reading another book together as Morgan played with Peter Parker, a boy who Erik swore would give him gray hairs. Sam, Erik, and Steve were enjoying refreshing cold beers by the grill, discussing Erik's plans to have children.

"Nah, bruh, I don't know about that. I ain't even found an Omega yet, even if they keep coming up to me."

"Maybe if you stop being so picky, you'll find one then," Sam suggested teasingly.

"Probably, but where's the fun in that?"

"Not looking after that Parker boy who I don't know why you hate so much?" Steve answered, which led to them all laughing. 

"You after that boy for a few days and tell me if you're not going on an adventure to find him. Dude loves to climb shit," Erik explained with laughter.

All three men observed the garden and smiled at how cozy T'Challa and Tony were, wrapped around each other as T'Challa took his turn to read the chapter. Returning to society was something Tony relished because he was allowed to see whatever friends he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. And Tony was much happier in his newly-found relationship with T'Challa, as was T'Challa with Tony.

"Man, I ain't ever seen T like that. One of his ex-Omega's, W'Kabi, left him and ended up dead like two days after - the Alpha he left T'Challa for was only luring him so he could get group-raped and killed after. T'Challa was a fuckin' mess, man. You think he's a calm dude now, but honestly, I think it's 'cos he forgot what anything else feels like. When I heard that T'Challa dealt with that Brock dude and didn't kill him, I knew it was because of Tony. Dude's just like him and he wouldn't let vengeance consume him. He just protected Tony instead."

Taking a swig of his beer, Steve looked on at the couple and smiled.

"That's a messed up story, I feel bad for T'Challa. But they'll be there for each other forever, I can tell."

Sam nodded and so did Erik, listening to the sound of the beef patties sizzling.

"Do you feel like a dad for Peter, Erik?" Sam asked. "Looking after him and teaching him how the world works is something he wouldn't have without you."

Erik shrugged his shoulders and watched as Peter jumped around the garden, impressing Morgan with his skills and parkour across Steve and Sam's garden.

"He's a fun kid to be around, like, there's definitely never a boring moment when he stays around. He's just this ball of energy and it reminds you of what it was like to be a kid."

Hearing Erik's explanation made Sam's heart melt as he was excited to experience the same thing with the child he and Steve were ready to bring into this world. Steve noticed the grin and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist which made Sam's heart flutter.

"Well, I can't wait to share that with you and our child, baby."

Flipping the page, Tony listened as T'Challa's ethereal voice played into his ears, narrating the story he was reading out loud. The sun was considerate to their skin, even in its heavy presence during the summer and once the burgers were finally ready, everyone ran to the food as the three men prepared it.

"T! Other T! Y'all want burgers?" Erik asked loudly. T'Challa slowly closed the book and they both leaned forward.

"It would seem we are being called. I'm not too hungry myself, but do you want to get something to eat?"

Shaking his head, Tony didn't even ponder on it. "Nope, not really. Your voice is much tastier than any burger."

T'Challa narrowed his eyes and laughed deeply, looking at Tony. "Okay, I'm going to turn my head so you can cringe at that without me watching."

Tony giggled and kissed T'Challa briefly on the lips. "That's why I love you."

Once T'Challa's head was turned, Tony kicked himself in the head and muttered 'anything else would have been better' while T'Challa stifled his poorly-hidden laughter. Despite the awful one-liner, Tony knew he had the rest of his life with T'Challa to either make a better one or wait until T'Challa made a much worse one. It wasn't like Tony was ever going to forget any moment between him and the love of his life, his protector, T'Challa.


End file.
